oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Kako
Kako is one of the main characters of the show. He is Oobi's best friend and next-door neighbor. He was played by Noel MacNeal. Kako is Oobi's outgoing and overconfident best friend, who fancies himself a talented musician and artist. He is clever, dependable, and goofy. However, Kako is shown to get frustrated easily if things don't go his way. When this happens, he can always count on Oobi and Uma to help him overcome his problems. He thinks that Oobi is the most "perfecto" friend he could ever have. Kako lives across the street from Oobi in a red brick house. He lives with his parents, Mamu and Papu, and his pet Shih Tzu puppy. Kako's mom spends most of her time working at a big office, but she still finds time to spend with her husband and son. Kako knows that it's important for his mom to work, but he can't help but miss her when she is away. Kako likes to use Spanish phrases. His catchphrase is "Perfecto," usually followed by him saying "Mwah!" and kissing the air. He also uses nada (nothing) and adiós (goodbye) throughout the show. Out of the four main puppets, Kako's character and voice stayed the most consistent from the early development to the later episodes. The only real change between the shorts and season one was giving Kako a red hat to distinguish him from Oobi. In the shorts, he looked almost identical to Oobi, aside from his skin tone. In the earlier episodes, Kako was almost always at Oobi's house, and his own family was very rarely mentioned. In season two, Kako's parents Mamu and Papu were shown on screen for the first time. The episode "Kako Dinner!" served as a way to introduce Kako's parents as secondary characters. In the episode, Oobi has dinner at Kako's house for the first time and learns that Kako's family customs are very different from his own. In a 2016 interview, Noel MacNeal described his experience on the show: :"Oobi was a fun challenge because the puppets were our hands with glass eyes on our fingers. That's it! Plus, they only spoke in one to two words at a time. And they would often reference something like a crayon, then use it the normal way a hand would, then put it down and revert back to 'puppet mode.' Which is why when we found out that the kids were doing a musical we asked 'how?!?!' But it actually worked and is one of the best episodes we ever did." (source) Kako is a dark-skinned hand puppet. He is about the same height as Oobi. In the shorts and season one, he has green-blue eyes. In the second season, his eyes are a lighter green. In the shorts, Kako has no accessories. In the full-length episodes, he almost always wears a red knit cap. When he plays T-ball, he wears a shiny red helmet instead of his usual cap. Promo images Noggin Oobi - Kako promo pose, normal.png Noggin Oobi - Kako promo pose, dancing.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Kako-close-up.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Kako-posing-1.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Kako-posing-2.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Kako-magnet.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Noel-MacNeal.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Noel-MacNeal-as-Kako.png Oobi-Kako-ringmaster-costume.jpg Oobi-Dino-Kako-costume.jpg Oobi-Noggin-photo-kids-stack.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Kako-season-1.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Oobi-Kako-friends.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Kako-pointing.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Kako-car.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-boys-reading.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Oobi-and-Kako.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Uma-and-Kako-painting.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-kids-in-kitchen.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-kids-at-park.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-group-at-park.png Oobi-raincoat-costumes.jpg Oobi-Noggin-photo-Kako-costume.png Oobi-Noggin-photo-Fritz-gnome.png Screenshots Oobi Kako - Animal Cookies!.jpg|Kako's original look (no hat) Oobi-Dance-Class-Kako-interview.png|Kako in the backyard Oobi-Kako's-Puppy-Kako-comes-back.png|Kako with his puppy Oobi-Uma's-Birthday-Kako-party-hat.png|"Surprise!" Oobi-Haircut-Kako-interview.png|"Perfecto. Mwah!" Oobi-Grampu-Day-Kako-in-the-kitchen.png|Kako in a chef's hat Oobi-Grampu-Day-Kako-close-up.png|Posing for a statue Oobi-Showtime-Kako-as-a-dog.png|Making a costume Oobi-Build-Fort-Kako-talking.png|Fort Kako Oobi-Piano-Lesson-Kako.png|"Karate. Hi-ya!" Oobi-Uma-Sick-Kako-close-up.png|Close-up of Kako Oobi-Sleepover-Kako-interview.png|Kako in his room Oobi-Play-Ball-Kako-gets-an-idea.png|Playing T-ball Oobi-Playdate-Kako-saying-hi.png|Kako talking to the camera Oobi-Playdate-Kako-watching.png|Kako in the kitchen Oobi-Playdate-Kako-confused.png|"...Huh?" Oobi-Pretend-Circus-Kako-ringmaster.png|Ringmaster Kako Oobi-Make-Music-Kako.png|Bored Kako Oobi-Make-Music-Kako-with-bottle.png|"Bottle, make music!" Oobi-Make-Music-angry-Oobi.png|"Uh-oh." Oobi-Video-Kako-in-sunglasses.png|Movie star Kako Oobi-Grown-Up-Kako-with-a-briefcase.png|Kako as a businessman Oobi-Shopping-fruit-hat-Kako.png|Wearing a fruit hat Oobi-Kako-Dinner-portrait.png|Kako's portrait Oobi-Kako-Dinner-maracas.png|"Maracas! Family trip. Kenya." Oobi-Sign-Language-Kako-tries.png|Learning sign language Oobi-Uma-Trip-Kako-the-captain.png|Kako as a boat captain Oobi-Halloween-Kako-snowball.png|"Trick or treat... ugh..." Oobi-Neighborhood-Kako-librarian.png|Librarian Kako Oobi-Neighborhood-Kako-postal-worker.png|Postal worker Kako Oobi-Uma-Preschool-Kako-interview.png|An interview with Kako Oobi-Dinosaur-Kako-excited.png|"Oobi! Read more!" Oobi-Sing-Kako-and-Oobi-singing.png|Oobi and Kako singing Oobi-Valentine-Kako-says-no.png|"Kako, secret valentine? No." Oobi-Sing-Kako-with-the-radio.png|Messing with the radio Oobi-Superheroes-Kako-Man.png|Kako-Man Video *"Checkup!," "Baby!," and "Fishing!" are the only three episodes where Kako doesn't make an appearance. He is featured in every other episode, either as part of the main story or in an interview segment. *He is the only main character without a counterpart in Oobi: Dasdasi. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Multiple-show characters